<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I've Got You" - Mystrade Monday's Flash Fiction by ZeroMissingPages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128014">"I've Got You" - Mystrade Monday's Flash Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroMissingPages/pseuds/ZeroMissingPages'>ZeroMissingPages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not post to another site, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Flash Fic, I do not allow translations, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroMissingPages/pseuds/ZeroMissingPages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory has a tough day at work. Luckily Mycroft is there to offer some comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I've Got You" - Mystrade Monday's Flash Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Figured I'd try my hand at a bit of fanfic with my favorite pairing, Mystrade. New to fanfiction in general but not to writing. Not beta'd or Brit-picked. Apologies if my Americanisms comes through. Comments appreciated. Maybe I'll continue with the Monday flash-fics if there is interest. I always need more Mystrade in my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg could only stare at the muted television screen he really wasn’t watching. He sat slumped over on the couch, too weary to even remove his shoes let alone find the energy to get up and make dinner. Hell, he was too tired to lift his beer to his mouth.</p><p>“Detective Inspector?” </p><p>Shifting his head, Greg blinked tiredly at the door. </p><p>“Myc?”</p><p>“-croft.” Mycroft finished with a raise of an imperial brow.</p><p>Lifting and finishing his beer in a shrug, Greg contemplated the man. </p><p>“What’re you doing here?” He racked his brain. Were they supposed to meet up and talk about Sherlock? He wondered if he forgot a meeting or did not acknowledge a skulking black car. </p><p>Withholding an answer, Mycroft shrugged out of his woolen overcoat, hanging it neatly with his umbrella. He strode around the couch and into Greg’s small kitchen. </p><p>“Tea, Inspector?” His voice carried from the small space.</p><p>Greg rubbed his eyes and belatedly realized he was pretty sure he had locked his front door and he hadn’t heard Mycroft even enter. Holmeses. </p><p>“Erm, sure.” </p><p>Greg didn’t bother to get up or even provide any sort of direction. He figured the British Government could handle making a cuppa. It wasn’t like his kitchen was that large anyway. He tried to find the effort to be embarrassed by his value-brand Tesco tea but couldn’t quite find the energy.</p><p>Mycroft emerged with two mugs, placing Greg’s down on the coffee table. Greg noted its coloring was perfect and mentally eye-rolled at the notion that of course Mycroft knew how he took his tea. He startled as Mycroft took the seat beside him. </p><p>A few quiet minutes elapsed. Mycraft sipped his tea and watched Greg’s thoughts meander.</p><p>Greg turned his mug around his hands, soaking in the warmth, his dark eyes sad and exhausted.</p><p>“Why’re you here?” He sighed. “I haven’t seen Sherlock, if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m assuming John and Rosie have been takin’ good care of him.” </p><p>His companion simply sipped his tea and watched Greg with quiet, gray eyes. </p><p>Scuffing his shoes on the coffee table, Greg refused to meet those too-knowing eyes. "I've had a bit of a rough week, Mycroft. I really can't read a Holmes right now." </p><p>Shifting beside him, Mycroft spoke quietly. "That's precisely why I'm here Inspector…"</p><p>"What? And, it's Greg. We've known each other more than a decade." </p><p>Greg sees a small smile on Mycroft's face. </p><p>"Yes, Gregory." Mycroft fidgeted, uncharacteristically, Greg thinks. "You would consider us…" He paused uncertaintly. "... Friends?" </p><p>Now it's Greg's turn to quirk an eyebrow. Of course they were friends. In fact, Greg thought, there was perhaps a potential for more. Their biweekly meetings, dinners and drinks mostly, had slid more into mostly personal conversation rather than Sherlock-centered reports. What they didn’t have in common, they more than made up in shared humor and conversation. These meetings had become the highlight of Greg’s month. </p><p>Greg nods his head. </p><p>Mycroft smiles again, this time a little sadly, and puts a hand on Greg's knee. Greg tries not to jump at the sudden contact, or think about the warmth seeping through his trousers. </p><p>"I am aware," Mycroft began, "that you've had something of a trying week. I've followed your case." </p><p>Greg swallows a gulp of tea, feeling pressure behind his eyes. "Yeah, yeah it was rough. Those kids, y'know?" Suddenly, he's glad for Mycroft's presence. </p><p>"Indeed." </p><p>"I just…" Greg fights back a choking sensation. "... I could’ve stopped it. I could’ve saved them…" </p><p>Mycroft starts to run circles on Greg's leg, shaking his head vehemently. He reaches over and takes the mug of tea out of Greg's shaking hands. </p><p>"Gregory. There is nothing more you or your team could have done…" </p><p>Greg chokes back a sob and doubles over, resting his elbows on his knees and grabs at his hair. "The house… I…" </p><p>Mycroft scoots over and pulls Greg into a hug. Greg turns and sobs into Mycroft's pristine waistcoat.</p><p>"S'rry." Greg mumbles, embarrassed. </p><p>"Gregory." Mycroft leans and presses a kiss on Greg's silvered hair. "Gregory. Hush now, you stopped a killer. You are a hero."</p><p>Greg pulls back, a bit startled by the kiss. "Myc..?" </p><p>Mycroft leans back and gives Gregory a soft look. "You… you have to know how I feel about you. How much I admire you. Gregory…" Mycroft leans and gives a quick kiss on his forehead. "You are simply magnificent."</p><p>Greg blinks slowly up at Mycroft, stunned. "You do? Me? What?" Greg wipes his hand over his eyes, emotionally and physically exhausted. He can't believe what he's hearing, but it is exactly what he needed.  </p><p>Speechless but grateful, Greg simply throws himself into Mycroft, knocking them both into an awkward half-horizontal cuddle on the couch. He takes this moment just to breathe in Mycroft’s posh scent. </p><p>Mycroft huffs and wraps his arms tighter around his detective, basking in this development. "Gregory. I've got you. I've always got you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>